T49
|price = 3,550,000 |preceded_by = M41 Walker Bulldog|leads_to = XM551 Sheridan}} The is a Tier IX American Light Tank. Paper-thin but fast and swift, it has a rather large profile but carriers a huge big boom low penetrating gun for such a swift tank and can cause some serious damage if it penetrates. It makes a decent scout but that gun is really inaccurate (0.58 at 100 meters) and the shells travel slowly, coupled with a long reload time (17 seconds) makes it better for closer to the front lines but it should not be anywhere near front line heavy tanks as one or two HE shells could send it back to the garage. To compensate for this, you should find a very thick bush, find an opponent, aim your gun, roll back 15 meters, fire, and then run away. This will allow for the very long time to aim the inaccurate gun at enemies and will ensure survivability to your hit points. The armament, in more detail, is surprising for a light tank to carry (However, the upgraded turret is needed to mount the 152mm). The 152mm itself is surprising also: Quite decent DPM, 910 alpha, and can carry ALL of the HE family shells. The HEAT does have 152mm of penetration and it only costs 770 each (The standard costs 750, which means you can main HEAT, or have some HE and some HEAT with a few HESH). However, all shells have the same velocity of 683 m/s, so sniping is inadvisable. Some people may prefer the 90mm gun instead, as it has far better penetration, better DPM, far better RoF, far better shell velocity, and far better accuracy, at the trade of caliber, alpha damage, potential damage, and gives slightly worse terrain resistance. Not only does the excellent speed make it an excellent scout, it has an excellent view range, boasting 410 meters of view range that allows it to outspot many other opponents, making it dominate on the battlefield, though the significantly larger profile compared to some other light tanks does prove a disadvantage, but it unmatched by its superior view range. This tank is actually a variant of the Bulldog. It held the 152mm Gun-Launcher with the ability to fire Anti Tank Guided Missiles. Trials of the tank started on May 5th, 1954. Although successful, the military wasn't interested in mass-producing the tank, and went towards the M551 Sheridan instead (As that tank had the same performance more or less, but it features anphibious traits that allows the tank to be more useful in a better variety of operations). File:7B2A12EB-B55E-4BF3-BBB7-C647FE8A865A.jpeg|A view of a T49 File:B19FFAD2-6402-47AB-9629-E23055295071.jpeg|A front left view of a T49 File:A786E39B-1CE2-4AB0-BD49-08F1BC25606D.jpeg|A front right view of a T49 File:C864C125-FF1F-4A05-AEBA-9DE981EAE220.jpeg|A rear left view of a T49 File:8DF85B5F-9384-4AE1-8D91-7E10FABC4A29.jpeg|A rear right view of a T49 File:EC29B80D-8B41-4323-B097-82AE0B354F8F.jpeg|A front view of a T49 in a garage File:344BE5E0-D21A-43AB-AFE1-DB0766CF15D0.jpeg|A front left view of a T49 in a garage File:55E862E5-E542-42CE-A94A-3B8D863EF8B2.jpeg|A left view of a T49 in a garage File:A341FC38-2226-4F93-9CD1-936FBDE82AA7.jpeg|A rear left view of a T49 in a garage Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier VIII Tanks Category:American Tanks Category:Tanks